14 April 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-04-14 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * *A show with two available pause button edits, presenting challenges in ascertaining the running order. File a was shared by Ray_b2 and although highly edited, with some in very quick succession, does occasionally indicate at least a couple of tracks in order, even if the first or second track was only introd or outrod. * Sessions *Boots For Dancing only session, recorded 1982-03-24, first broadcast. *Scream And Dance #1 (repeat). Recorded 1982-02-27, first broadcast 25 March 1982. No known commercial release. * (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Impossible Dreamers: Spin (12" - Life On Earth / Spin) 100 Things To Do MR5 b''' ''(back announced on file '''a) *Ini Kamoze: Trainers Choice (7") Mogho Naba '''b' (last second on file '''a) *Boots For Dancing: Nobody Raves About The Salt In The Ocean (session) '''b *''several edits on a''' including ends and outros above *Misunderstood: My Mind (album - Before The Dream Faded) Cherry Red BRED 32 a b '2:34 *Scream And Dance: Giacometti (session) ''intro only, on '''a *''several edits'' on a''' *Scream And Dance: Cat Scat (session) '''b *Jajaja: Katz Rap (7") Ata Tak WR 14 b''' *New Order: Temptation (7") Factory FAC63 '''a b 5:16 *Jeannie And Tash: unknown track intro only, on a *''edit on '''a *Boots For Dancing: Style In Full Swing (session) b''' *Motor Boys Motor: Fat Man And Little Boy (album - Motor Boys Motor) Albion ALB-111 '''b *Scritti Politti: Faithless (single) Rough Trade RT101 a b 4:15 *Boots For Dancing: Band An Elbow Bend an ear (session) (announced only on a''', available on '''b) *''edit'' on '''a' *Modern English: Life In The Gladhouse (album - After The Snow) CAD 206 ''end of only. '''a' *Scream And Dance: Slow Movement (session) (intro only, not on recording) '''a' *David Bowie: Art Decade (album - Low) RCA Victor PL 12030 (announced only on a''', available on '''b) '''follows on from track above *Strides: Being Here (7") Sody Pop Music PSS 7190 (few seconds only on '''a available on b) *''edit'' on '''a' *Danse Society: Continent (12" - Woman's Own) Pax PAX 5 '''a 'start only on '''b' *Jacques Dutronc: Sur Une Nappe De Restaurant (7" EP - Les Playboys) Disques Vogues EPL. 8497 '''a 'John apologises in advance for the awfulness of the track, but then accidentally plays the wrong side which is so bad that this one doesn't sound too bad in comparison.... * Boots For Dancing: Get Up (session) (not on recording) a''' * New Order: Hurt (single b/w 7" - Temptation) Factory FAC63 '''a b 4:42 * Scream And Dance: Sumo Man (session) (intro only, not on recording) a File ;Name * a) JP19820414.mp3 * b) 1982-04-14 Peel Show S009 S010.mp3 ;Length * a) 30:59 * b) 59:50 ;Other *a) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. *b) Created from S009 and S010 of Stewart Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/?gl4zytejyzr * Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)